Songfic Challenge
by The Lion And The Snake22
Summary: My personal go at songfics. Probably crap, but I thought I'd post it anyways. As always read and review!


My Songfic Challenge

I knew that he was trouble from the time I first saw him. But I couldn't resist. I was shy walking up to him. I asked him his name. "Draco." He responded. I told him my name was Hermione. I knew I was stupid to trust him. But we got along and he was fun to be with. He bought me a drink. Which I gladly accepted. I downed it in one drink. Although we both knew that we where underage. I was right he was bad. He made a good girl go bad. And I was glad for it.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song: Good Girls Go Bad

Artist/band: Starship Cobra

Character/pairing: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

Genre: Romance, General

Other Info: This is in Hermione's POV. Set before they meet in Hogwarts. He doesn't know she is muggle-born.

Word Count: 100  
______________________________________________________________________________

He only wanted me for his sick little toy. That I knew was for sure. So then why did it hurt so badly? You agreed to shag him. No strings attached. So then the one time he was with someone else why did it break your heart into a million little pieces? Why did you start wanting him more? Why did you still shag him? Why didn't you leave him? All these questions where floating in her head. She knew the answer. Although she would never admit it aloud it was because, she liked the pain. And that scared her.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song: Break Apart Her Heart

Artist/band: Good Charlotte

Character/pairing: Unknown

Genre: Romance

Other Info: She caught him cheating. It hurt her for reasons unknown. And as crazy as it seemed, she wanted more of that pain.

Word Count: 100  
______________________________________________________________________________

We were so in love. Well I thought we were. I guess it was one sided. No it wasn't she said that she loved me! But she also said that she took the dark mark and was marrying Luscious. I guess purity mattered more to her than I thought. I want her so much. But I know we can never be together again. Not how we used to be. All the things she said was running through my head… even now. Who knows maybe I'm just crazy. Yes I think that's it. It must be. Too bad I love her.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song: All the things she said

Artist/band: T.a.t.u

Character/pairing: Molly Weasley/ Nacrissa Malfoy

Genre: Romance/ Betrayal

Other Info: None

Word Count: 100  
______________________________________________________________________________

She liked to go to bars and get drunk. To drown out her sorrows in firewhiskey. She liked to go and dance the night away with complete strangers. But little did she know he would always be there for her. He would always be her safe ride home. He would always be her safe ride home when she called him. He'd be everything and more. He'd take care of her. If only 'till the morning. The public could say anything they wanted if only he could hold her in his arms until she got sober. He'd be her safe ride.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song: Safe Ride

Artist/band: Cute Is What We Aim For

Character/pairing: One sided Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

Genre: General

Other Info: None

Word Count: 100  
______________________________________________________________________________

She was always self-conscious. She hated being herself. She thought everyone hated her. Even her parents. She fought against the mirror every day. She couldn't stand the person staring back at her. She wanted to be somebody else. People told her that she could be famous. All she had to do was change everything she was. She was a hazard to herself. Don't let her near herself. She wanted to be someone else. Even if it was only for a day. Sometimes she would cut herself. Of course with her overly fast healing it didn't matter. But it helped her in some strange way. She just wanted to be somebody else. Was that too much to ask? Really? She didn't think so but she guessed that everybody else did.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song: Don't Let Me Get Me

Artist/band: P!nk

Character/pairing: Unknown

Genre: Self hatred

Other Info: None

Word Count: 129  
______________________________________________________________________________

She caught him cheating. She caught him cheating with that filthy little whore! Then he acted as if nothing had ever happened. "It's about what you do not what you say." She reminded him. You take my hand and you say you've changed. But boy you know your begging don't fool me. Time has made me strong and I'm moving on. It's just a little too late. It doesn't matter anyway. You'll just find someone else. Of course so would I. I was young and in love. I gave you everything but it wasn't enough. Nothing was enough. And now you want to communicate. You know it's just a little too late. But apparently you wouldn't give up. I had so much to give. But you just threw it away. Just too little too late. You know it's just a little too late. I can't wait for you to grow up and realize that I'm the best you'll never have.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song: Too Little Too Late

Artist/band: JoJo

Character/pairing: Hermione/Ronald

Other Info: None

Word Count: 160  
______________________________________________________________________________

You took too long to call back. Usually I would just forget that. But it was my birthday. My stupid birthday. What kind of boyfriend would forget that? Who would forget that? The kind of boy who doesn't know what he has until he's lost it. All of her friends remembered. Even some of his friend's remembered. We got along. Until you did that. I want my stuff back. Without you I'm better off. You're not winning till your winning me. You're not living till your living for me. You can try yeah you can try. But it will be a waste of time. You're nothing without me. But by time you realize that I'll be long gone. Just admit you're wrong. Because we both know it's true.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song: Potential Breakup Song

Artist/band: Aly & Aj

Character/pairing: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley

Other Info: None

Word Count: 128  
______________________________________________________________________________

Love, love, love, love, love. I hate that word. You were everything I wanted. Then you left me broken hearted. Now you don't mean a thing to me. I just wanted you to love me back. That's all. Pretty simple. Guess it was just too much for you. All I wanted was your love. Hate is a strong word but I really, really, really don't like you. And now that it's over I don't see what I liked in you. I really don't like you. At all. Thought everything was perfect. Thought I was worth it. Guess not. All I wanted was your love. Is that too much? You just repeatedly pushed me down. Hate is a strong word but I really don't like you. And now that it's over you can't bring me down. All I wanted your love. I really don't like you. I can't figure out what I liked about you. I don't think I can ever bring myself to forgive you. Ever.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song: Hate (I really don't like you)

Artist/band: Plain White T's

Character/pairing: Cho Chang/Harry Potter

Other Info: None

Word Count: 166  
______________________________________________________________________________

She is so beautiful. She's only eighteen and has some trouble with herself. He was always there for her, she was always with someone else. I always end up finding my way to your door. I have you in so many ways but somehow I want more. I don't mind spending every day out at your door in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile. That will be her. She will be loved. You can find me any time. I will always be there for you. Tap on my window, knock on my door. I will be there. Come with me. I want to make you feel beautiful. I love her so very much. She is so precious. I know I tend to get insecure. But it's not always rainbows and butterflies its compromise. My heart is full and my door is always open. Why are you so blind to my love? Can't you tell that the only thing I want from this life is to hold you in my arms. If only just once. You are so unique. I know that goodbye means nothing at all. Make's me always come back to catch her. I want to protect you. You with your broken smile and forced laugh. She will be loved. She will be loved. She will. Even if it's not by me. She will be loved. So now I say goodbye. I love you.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song: She Will Be Loved

Artist/band: Maroon 5

Character/pairing:

Other Info: None

Word Count: 240  
______________________________________________________________________________

I'm not a perfect person. There are many things I wish I didn't do. But I continue learning. I never meant to hurt you. And so I have to say before I go. That I want you to know, I found a reason for me to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new. And the reason is you. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I have to live with it every day. And the pain that I put you through, I wish I could take it all away. You've suffered enough. Why out you through more why do that to you? And be the one to catch all your tears. You're my savior. And I can never thank you enough. Or apologize enough. I'm not a perfect person. But I never meant to hurt you. And I want you to know that you my reason to change. You're my reason to start over new. You're my reason to live. You're my reason to show a side of me you didn't know a reason for all that I do. You're my reason for everything. I love you.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song: The Reason

Artist/band: Hoobastank

Character/pairing:

Other Info: None

Word Count: 191

* * *

Now that she's back with drops of Jupiter in her hair she walks like summer and she talks like rain. She's perfect. She reminds me that there's time to change. She listens like spring and she talks like June. Tell me, did you have fun? Tell me did you fall from a shooting star? Did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there? Now that she's back from her soul vacation she reminds me that there's room to grow. I'm afraid she'll think of me as plane old Jane afraid to fly out there. Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet. Did you find everything you wanted to find? Can you imagine living without all of these wonderful things? No romance no kisses no dancing. Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet. I missed you so much while you were gone. I also did some soul searching. I realized that- well that I love you.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song: Drops Of Jupiter

Artist/Band: Train

Character/pairing:

Other Info: None

Word count: 164

If I have to I would put myself right beside you. Would you like that? Would you like that? And I don't mind if you say this is the last time. Something's getting in the way. Something's just about to break. I will find my place in your life. Now tell me how it should be. Try to find out what makes you tick. There's a fine line between love and hate. I hope ours is on the love side. I will try to find my place. Yes I will find my place. Desperate for you. I want you. I would die for you. What have I become? I used to be so strong. Now I'm so weak. I still try to find my place. In the diary of Jane.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Title: The Diary of Jane

Artist/band: Breaking Benjamin

Character/pairing:

Other Info:

Word Count: 130

Once more I say goodbye to you. Things happen. Things change. If it's supposed to be like this why does it hurt so much? I'm torn apart at the seams. Running away. Trying to find that safe place you can hide. Hide from me, you, everything. The best place to be when you're feeling like me. Everything I hate revolves around me. Please back off before I snap. You lie, you cheat. Why can't you just be honest? Is it really that hard? All these things I hate revolve around me. Just get away. I'm dangerous. I could kill you if I lost one ounce of control. And I don't want to do that. Dreams turn to tears. I'm trying to make sense of this situation. Trying to hide. Trying to find a safe place away from me. All these things I hate revolve around me. Me. Just back off before I snap. I try not to lose my cool, but it's harder than you think.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: All These Things I Hate  
Artist/Band: Bullet for My Valentine  
Length of Song: 3:52  
Word Count: 166


End file.
